totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Isle
Total Drama Isle is the fan characters by Tdi. It has made up characters, and is a story, so no sign ups. Host: Roman Assistant: Rodney the Body Guard Contestants The Quick Cats Alan Ashley Camron Chris Gwenyth Lizzy Maria Matt Nicholas Samantha The Barking Dogs Alyx BJ Cayla Joy Jude Kelly Leslie Nelly Patrick Robby Scott Eliminated 1. Jared- The Quick Cats Chapter 1 Out in the ocean, an island with a jungle is peaceful. Until people decide to do a show on it! With twenty-two clueless teens on an island filled with animals, foreign fruit, and worst of all, a host that loves torturing them! Roman: Im here on a random island to host Total Drama Isle! We have gathered twenty-two teems to spend time here this summer and compete for $100,000! Here they come! The campers get off the boat. Roman: Welcome to camp. A girl who looks rich says "I thought this was supposed to be a five-star resort!" Roman replyed "Ya, Ashley. We kinda lied." Ashley said," Whatever." Roman said," Lets take a picture of the Campers at this camp!" He takes a picture. "Now, lets move to the elimination area to get to know each other and be put on teams." They moved to the area. "So, we know a little about Ashley, lets start with Alan." A fat guy stands up and says," Im Alan, I won first place in my towns pie eating contest." "Thanks, Alan." A girl wearing a red shirt says," Im Alyx. Im pretty, popular, and smart." A guy wearing a shirt with the letter B raised his hand. "Im BJ, and I fight global warming!" Everyone starts laughing. "Huh?" Roman says," Nevermind, who's next? "Im Camron, I skateboard, play basketball, and I do other stuff." Says a short kid "Cayla here," says a tall girl," I play basketball, and Im funny." I guy wearing green says," Im Chris, and I like relaxing." A girl who has red and black hair says," Im Gwenyth. I dont talk a lot." There is some snickering. "That's why." "Im Jared," says a short kid," I have lots of allergies." A gothic girl stands up and says," Im Joy, and Im very emo. Wanna look at my scars?" Everyone,"NOOOOO!" "Oh well, more for me!" Roman says," Next up..." "Hey, Im Jude, and I play the giutar." "Whats up y'all?" says a big girl. "Leslie's here, and no white girl is gonna win." Ashley says," Your a racist." "Oh no you didnt white girl!" "Yes, I did." Cayla says," Lets not start a fight people!" I girl with a pink sweater says," Im Lizzy. Im athletic, but I get mood-swings." *She starts crying, the gets mad at BJ. Roman: Ummm, ok. Next up. "Im Maria, if you dont do anything right, I will beat you up. And I dance." A guy wearing a jersey says," Im Matt, and I play football." "Im Nicholas. Nick for short. And Im gay." Matt whispers to Camron," I think we already know that, right?" Camron whispers," Ya." A nerd says," Im Patrick, and I play video games." "Im Robby, I skate, and Im known for getting in trouble." A beautiful girl says," Im Samantha, and Im pretty and rich!" "Im Scott, and I do sports." Roman says," We're almost done!" A fat girl wearing purple says," Im Kelly." And a girl who is wearing the same exact thing, except she's skinny and darker says," Im Nelly. Me and Kelly are BFFFLs." Kelly says," Best Female Friends For Life." Roman says," Here are the teams: The Quick Cats are: Alan, Ashley, Camron, Chris, Maria, Samantha, Lizzy, Gwenyth, Nicholas, Matt, and Jared. The Barking Dogs are: Alyx, BJ, Cayla, Joy, Jude, Nelly, Kelly, Leslie, Patrick, Robby, and Scott. First challenge after you eat lucnh, see you then! At the luch hall, the campers are getting food, and its actually good! For everyone, except Ashley. "I dont eat carbs, or trans fats." "You get, what you get!" Screams Maria. "Hi!" says Cayla to Alyx. "Hey, you are Cayla, right?" "Yep." "Wanna be friends?" "Sure." Roman announces the challenge," Your challenge is to build a mini campsite. Must consist of two huts, a bonfire, and a flag pole. Matt says,"Sounds easy" "But you must find the part yourself" Jared asks," What were you saying?" "GO!" Each team gets off to a good start. Both teams worked next to the confessionals so they can say stuff. Ashley steps in. "I need to form an alliance. Girls only. Maria is too scary and Lizzy is too wierd. I'll go with Gwenyth and Samantha." "Samantha, Ashley, come here a sec." "Yes" "Im forming an alliance, and you two can be in it." Samantha quickly said," Yes!" "Sure," Gwenyth said. The team wasnt doing good. Jared dropped the wood, Nicholas didnt want to get dirty, and Alan passed out. The other team was working great. Roman announced," The winners are... the barking dogs! The Quick Cats, vote off someone from your team." At the ceremony, Roman says," We use these chip bags to determine you win. If you get one, you are safe. Place your votes one at a time. Alan go first." Alan wrote down Samantha. "I think she didnt do good for our team. I was passed out, after all. Ashley wrote down Jared. "I'd rather keep gay and strong rather than nerdy and weak." Roman says," Let me count the votes. The bags go to Ashley, Camron, Chris, Maria, Lizzy, Gwenyth, Matt. The rest of you got votes. Let see: Samantha, Jared, Nick, Nick, Jared, Jared, Alan, Jared, Alan, Nick, Alan. 1 for Samantha, 3 for Alan, 3 for Nick, and 4 for Jared. Jared, you have been voted off by your team. Time to walk the Walk of Shame to catch the Plane of Losers. Jared says," I have medical conditions, so I shouldnt be here anyways." *Starts crying.* Roman: Night everyone Chapter 2 Ashley says,"Im glad Jared is gone." Samantha replyed,"Me too." Matt says, "Camron, you also think Nicholas should've left, huh." Camron replies,"Ya. Hey, want to form an alliance to get rid of him? "Sure, but we need to find out who also voted him" "Hmmm, Im sure it wasnt Alan, or Jared." "How about Chris?" "Lets ask, hey Chris." Chris replyed," Yes?" Camron says," Do you want to form an alliance to get rid of Nicholas?" "Sure. I want him gone." "Good." (Conf.) Leslie: We need our team to win, so I need to form an alliance. We will make sure we win. Leslie asks," Nelly, Kelly, we need to form an alliance. Want to?" Nelly says," ok." (Conf.) Nelly: YAY! Me and Kelly in an alliance! EEEEEEEEEEEE!" *The next day Nicholas asks Matt," May I sit with you?" Matt," Sure." Chris," Would you like a drink, Nicholas?" "Sure" "Ok, oops!" The drinks spills on Nicholas. "Hey!" "Sorry." "Whatever." Robby," Hey Alyx." "Hey." "Want to sit together?" "Sure." (Conf.) Leslie: If those two cost us the challenge, one of them is going home. (Conf.) Robby: I like Alyx, she is cute. (Conf.) Alyx: I guess I like him Robby to Scott," I really like Alyx." "We can form an alliance and vote together." "Will Alyx be in it to?" "Ya" Roman," Next challenge, soon." Ashley," Ok, here are the rules of the alliance. Do anything against these rules will get you kicked off the alliance and the show. No other team dating. And no back talking me. Got it?" Samantha," Good." Gwenyth," Ya, whatever." Joy," I will go to the washroom." Cayla," I need to go too." *At the challenge Roman: There are two puzzles here. Each a tousand pieces. You must make the puzzle. The first team done wins. You may start. Alyx," It goes here." Samantha," Umm, it goes here." Lizzy," No, it doesnt!" Gets really angry, and throws all of the pieces. Everyone," LIZZY!!!" Lizzy, all sad," Im so sorry! Ill pick them up." *Hours later Roman," Our winners are... the Barking Dogs, again! Ashley," Lizzy, you are going down!" Roman," Cats, we will see you tonight." *Later Robby to Alyx," We did good, didnt we." "Ya, we did." "Alyx, I like you, do you like me?" "Yes, lets kiss." "Okay." They start kissing Alyx leaves Scott to Robby," How did that kiss feel?" "Good." "I wonder who's going home" *At the ceremony Roman," Please do your votes Alan writes down Samantha. "You still arent good for my team." Ashely writes Lizzy. " You arent useful for us, so bye." Matt writes down Nicholas. "We should still have Lizzy." Nicholas writes down Chris. "I know you spilled the drink on me on purpose." Roman," Let me count the votes.... The first bags go to Alan, Ashley, Camron, Maria, Gwenyth, Matt. Lets count the votes: Samantha, Lizzy, Nicholas, Nicholas, Lizzy, Lizzy, Samantha, Lizzy, Chris, Nicholas. 2 votes Samantha, 1 vote Chris, 4 votes Lizzy, and 3 votes Nicholas. Lizzy, sorry, but you have been voted off. Lizzy," I can change, I swear!" Rodney pulls her away. Roman," Night everyone!" Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chart of Elimination Colors: Red: Quick Cat Green: Barking Dog Purple: Winning Team Black: Losers and Vote Blue: Bottom 2 or 3 Brown: Loser